FIRST LOVE
by Adinda Syifa namikaze
Summary: Ga bisa buat summary, langsung aja baca :p
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna-san, ini ff pertamaku di mohon kritik dan sarannya, Arigatou

Disc © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair SasuFemMaru

'FIRST LOVE'

chapter 1

Disc: Masashi kishimoto

Pair: SasufemNaru

Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran,

(Naruto pov)

Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, anak ke-3 dari 3

bersaudara, aku mempunyai kakak laki-laki kami berbeda

5 tahun, dia adalah orang yang selalu perhatian padaku,

ciri-cirinya berambut orange bermata ruby dan tentunya

tampan seperti tou-san, ahh aku lupa memperkenalkan

namanya, dia bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, yang kedua

bernama Namikaze Sakura, wajahnya cantik, berambut

pink dan bermata emerald, kami berbeda satu tahun, dan

yang terakhir aku Uzumaki Naruto, jangan tanya kenapa

marga kami berbeda karna aku tak mau membahasnya,

ciri-ciriku? Hmm, kulitku berwarna tan, mata biru

sapphire, dan rambutku pirang sebahu, yaa aku memang

gadis yang biasa saja,

"Naru-chan... ayo bangun, kau harus sekolah,"

Hm, iruka-san telah memanggilku, lebih baik aku segera

bersiap-siap ke sekolah sebelum aku diseret paksa oleh

iruka-san,

(Naruto pov end)

-skip time-

Di ruang makan tepatnya di meja makan yang mewah,

terlihat 2 orang tengah sarapan dengan khidmat,

"Ohayou tou-san, saku-nee, iruka-san" teriak naruto

dengan semangat,

"Ohayou naru-chan" balas iruka,

"Tou-san, rasa-rasanya saku tidak napsu makan lagi,

saku berangkat yaa tou-san" ujar gadis berambut pink

a.k.a Namikaze sakura,

"Iya sayang, hati-hati dijalan" ujar pria berambut pirang

bermata sapphire a.k.a Namikaze Minato,

'Cup'

"Jaa tou-san" ujar sakura mencium dahi sang Ayah,

Naruto hanya tersebyum kecut melihat kedekatan nee-

san dan tou-channya,

"Aku juga berangkat tou-san" ujar naruto berlalu pergi,

"Naru-chan, mau saya antar?" Tanya iruka sang butler

pribadi naruto sedari kecil,

"Tidak iruka-san, aku naik bis saja, jaa iruka-san" jawab

naruto tersenyum ceria, iruka dan para pelayan keluarga

namikaze itu hanya tersenyum miris melihat sang nona

yang tak sebagus namikaze lain, upps dia memang bukan

namikaze melainkan Uzumaki,

-skip time- (lagi)

Konoha High school, sekolah terelit se-Jepang (author

ngayalnya ketinggian) sekolah anak-anak keturunan

bangsawan dan pengusaha ternama meski masih ada

anak beasiswa seperti tokoh utama kita,

"Ohayou minna!" Teriak naruto semangat,

"Ohayou naru-chan" sapa gadis berambut indigo a.k.a

Hyuga hinata, anak dari ketua klan bangsawan hyuga,

"Ohayou naruto" ujar pria bertato segitiga terbalik

dikedua pipinya a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba

"Hoam, suaramu mengganggu tidurku" gumam pemuda

berambut nanas a.k.a Nara Shikamaru,

"Kau itu mau sekolah ataw apa sih shika, kerjaanmu tidur

terus" ujar naruto sweatdrop,

"Ck, mendokusei" gumam shikamaru kembali pada tidur

cantiknya(?)

'Teeet, teeet, teeet' (suara belnya ga elite banget,

padahal sekolah terbaik di jepang )

-skip time-(lagi )

Saat Istirahat di kantin,

"Aku pesan makanan dulu yaa..." teriak naruto berlari ke

arah salah satu stan makanan,

Sedang di sisi lain, 3 orang pria yang sedang dikerubungi

gadis-gadis kecil tengah menuju salah satu bangku

disana namun...

'Bruk'

Salah satu pemuda itu di tubruk (bahasa apaan tuh

ditubruk ) oleh gadis berambut pirang yang kita

ketahui bernam naruto (readers: udah taooo)

"Go-gomen.." ujar naruto membungkukan kepala,

"Ck, dobe..." ujar orang yang ditabrak itu

"A-apa? Do-dobe?!" Ujar naruto kesal,

"Hn. D.O.B.E" ujar pria itu lagi, pria yang berciri-ciri kulit

putih, mata hitam kelam, dan terakhir rambut seperti

errr~pantat ayam (author dichidori sasuke *tepar*) a.k.a

Uchiha Sasuke

"Da-dasar kau teme pantat ayam, aku sudah minta maaf

baik-baik kau malah menyebutku 'dobe' ?!" Teriak naruto

marah, dan itu menyebabkan mereka jadi bahan tontonan

para siswa dan siswi yang ada di kantin,

"Hn" ujar sasuke tak peduli,

"Akhh dasar teme menyebalkan, lebih baik aku pergi" ujar

naruto kesal dan berlalu pergi dari kantin, setelah

kepergian naruto, sasuke memberikan deathragenya pada

siswa dan siswi yang sedari tadi menonton adegan

sasunaru yang 'romantis'

"Sui, cari tau tentang gadis itu," ujar sasuke pada teman

yang ada di belakangnya ( teman apa kacung sihh

*author digorok suigetsu)

"Oke," jawab suigetsu,

'Gadis yang menarik' inner sasuke sambil menyeringai,

TBC

A/N: gimana-gimana? Gaje yaa? Arigatou udah mau

baca, dan author minta kritik dan sarannya yaa,


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sekali lagi bagi yang ga suka sasufemnaru silahkan  
tekan tombol back, tetep ngotot baca, resiko tanggung  
sendiri.

Ket:  
Minato= 40 tahun  
Kyuubi= 22 tahun  
Sakura= 17 tahun  
Naruto= 16 tahun  
Sasuke= 17 tahun

'FIRST LOVE'  
chaper 2  
Disc: Masashi Kishimoto  
Pair: SasufemNaru  
Warning: OOC, Abal, gaje, typo bertebaran,

-Atap Sekolah-  
"Ukkhh... aku lapar, ini semua gara-gara si teme itu,  
makan siangku jadi brantakan" grutu naruto,  
"Hoammz... ck mendokusei, kau selalu mengganggu  
tidurku naru, jika kau lapar makan ini, dan jangan berisik  
lagi" ujar shikamaru melemparkan 2 bungkus roti rasa  
melon ( author ngiler)  
"Shika, sejak kapan kau disana? Bukannya kau tadi ada  
di kantin bersama kiba dan hinata?" tanya naruto kaget  
sambil menangkap 2 bungkus roti (readers: emang bisa  
kaget sambel nangkep tuh roti?!, author: anggap aja  
bisa )  
"Saat kau tengah membuat masalah dengan uchiha itu,  
aku memutuskan pergi ke atap" jawab shikamaru masih  
dengan tampang malasnya,  
"Oooh... ya sudah, trimakasih roti melonnya,  
ittadakimasu..." ujar naruto bersemangat memakan roti  
melonnya, sedangkan shikamaru sudah masuk ke dunia  
mimpinya,  
-Di tempat Uchiha bungsu-  
"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi gadis itu.." ujar  
suigetsu,  
"Hn (baca:Jelaskan)" ujar sasuke tak jelas ( untung  
author ngerti bahasa ayamnya sasuke *dichidori*)  
"Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto, adik Namikaze Sakura,  
ayahnya bernama Namikaze Minato, dan ibunya bernama  
Uzumaki Kushina, yang meninggal 11 tahun yang lalu, dia  
juga juara 1 tingkat internasional, piano dan biola, sangat  
suka ramen dan berkepribadian misterius, kecuali dengan  
para sahabatnya dan juga butler pribadinya dia akan  
sedikit terbuka" ujar suigetsu menjelaskan,  
"Kenapa dia memakai marga yang berbeda?" Tanya  
sasuke datar, namun dihatinya dia penasaran tingkat  
akut(?)  
"Tak ada yang tau kenapa marganya berbeda, namun  
menurut informasi, itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian  
ibunya," jawab suigetsu,  
"Hn" ujar sasuke,  
'Gadis yang menarik, belum pernah ada gadis yang berani  
berteriak di depanku, kau akan menjadi milikku dobe'  
batin sasuke,  
-skip time-  
(Sasuke pov)  
Kini aku sedang mengikuti gadis bernama naruto, dengan  
menggunakan mobil sport biru dongkerku aku  
mengikutinya sampe halte. Ku terus ikuti bus yang ia  
naiki sampe ia turun di depan sebuah toko bunga, dan dia  
masuk ke toko bunga itu. Tak berapa lama ia keluar lagi  
dengan membawa setangkai bunga lily putih, dia teruuuus  
berjalan sampai di pemakaman keluarga namikaze, dan  
menuju sebuah kuburan disana, aku dapat melihat air  
matanya keluar dari mata biru yang kukagumi, benar apa  
kata suigetsu, dia memang misterius,  
(Sasuke pov end)  
Naruto menangis dipusara orang yang amat ia sayangi  
'Uzumaki-Namikaze kushina' itu yang tertulis di atas  
batu nisannya,  
"Kaa-san, kenapa dulu kaa-san menyelamatkan naru?  
Naru yang seharusnya mati bukan kaa-san, Naru sudah  
tak kuat lagi, semenjak kyu-nii sekolah di Amerika tou-  
san semakin dingin dan benci pada naru, Naru ingin ikut  
kaa-san..." ujar naruto mencurahkan isi hatinya.  
Selesai acara berkunjung ke makam ibunya, naruto  
melangkahkan kakinya ke halte terdekat dan naik bus  
disana, sedang sasuke, dia tetap mengikuti naruto dari  
mobilnya, dia masih penasaran dengan naruto,  
(Sasuke pov)  
Dengan bodohnya, aku mengikuti gadis itu, padahal aku  
dapat menyuruh orang kepercayaanku untuk  
mengikutinya, namun aku ingin melihat kesehariannya  
secara langsung. Dan disinilah aku, disebuah yayasan  
tempat anak-anak pengidap kanker yang ada di pinggiran  
kota konoha, aku dapat melihat anak-anak itu sangat  
senang melihat kedatangan naruto, dia tersenyum lembut  
pada anak-anak itu, senyum yang mengingatkanku pada  
kaa-san, kulihat dia mengambil sebuah biola dan  
memainkannya, dengan tertib anak-anak itu  
mendengarkan alunan biola yang sangat indah, lembut,  
namun terkandung makna kesedihan dan kerinduan (sejak  
kapan author jadi puitis begini? Perasaan nilai pelajaran  
indonesia author kecil *dihajar readers karna ganggu*)  
namun permainan biolanya kini telah usai, dan sekarang  
kulihat dia bermain bersama anak-anak itu, dia tertawa  
bahagia, bagai malaikat yang terbelenggu kesedihan  
namun akhirnya terlepas,  
"Nii-san sedang apa disini?" Tanya seorang anak dari  
arah belakang, untung aku seorang uchiha, aku dengan  
mudah dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah kagetku,  
"Gadis yang disana, apa yang sedang dia lakukan?"  
Tanyaku,  
"Maksud nii-san naru-nee, dia memang sering kesini,  
menghibur kami dengan permainan biolanya, dia juga  
sering bermain dengan kami, memangnya kenapa?"  
Jelasnya, aku hanya mengangguk, ternyata dia gadis  
yang sangat baik,  
"Hn" jawabku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobilku,  
bermaksud untuk pulang, namun aku melihat naruto  
keluar dari tempat itu dan menaiki bus, karna penasaran  
akupun mengikutinya lagi, kulihat dia turun di sebuah  
yayasan panti jompo, sama seperti anak-anak di yayasan  
tadi, para orangtua disana juga senang menyambut  
naruto, dia kembali memainkan alat musik yang ada  
disana namun bukan biola mainkan piono, alunannya  
sama indah dengan biola tadi namun ada sedikit  
perasaan emosional saat memainkannya. Setelah selesai,  
kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobilku bermaksud untuk  
pulang,  
(Sasuke pov end)  
Karna terlalu asyik menghibur para orangtua, naruto  
pulang kemalaman, iapun menunggu bus di halte terdekat,  
saat tengah menunggu bus tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport  
biru dongker berhenti tepat di dekatnya, orang yang ada  
dalam mobil itu membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya,  
"Oii dobe... cepat naik," ujar orang yang ada didalam  
mobil itu yang ternyata adalah sasuke, dia tak jadi pulang  
karna 'sedikit' mengkhawatirkan naruto,  
"Te-teme... sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya naruto kaget,  
"Aku tadi tak sengaja lewat sini dan melihatmu, aku  
kasihan padamu, jadi mau naik ataw tidak? Bus terakhir  
menuju kota konoha sudah lewat sekitar 5 menit yang  
lalu" jawab sasuke panjang lebar (menurut dia) dengan  
ragu diapun menaki mobil,  
"Sedang apa kau disana? Bukannya pulang sekolah  
lansung kerumah" tanya sasuke basa-basi karna di sudah  
tau alasan naruto berada disana,  
"Bukan urusanmu teme" jawab naruto ketus,  
"Uchiha Sasuke..." ujar sasuke,  
"Apa?" Tanya naruto tak mengerti,  
"Namaku Uchiha sasuke bukan 'teme' dan aku ini kakak  
kelasmu, panggil aku sasuke-senpai" ujar sasuke yang  
ntah kenapa hari ini dia banyak omong,  
"Ooohh.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan bukan 'dobe'..."  
ujar naruto,  
"Hn. Sekali dobe tetap dobe" ujar sasuke  
"Huh dasar teme-senpai..."  
Perjalanan selanjutnya diisi keheningan, sampai akhirnya  
naruto berteriak,  
"Stop teme-senpai,aku turun disini saja" teriak naruto  
mengagetkan sasuke dan sasukepun mengrem mendadak  
karna kaget  
'Jduak'  
Kepala mereka terbentur pada mobil akibat rem  
mendadak,  
"Kau gila ya dobe," ujar sasuke kesal,  
"Hehe... gomen senpai aku turun disini saja, Arigatou  
sudah memberikanku tumpangan, jaa..." ujar naruto  
keluar dari mobil sasuke, dan setelah itu ia berjalan  
kearah kediaman namikaze yang tak jauh dari sana, dan  
langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia sudah biasa tak  
di sambut pulang oleh tou-sannya.  
Sasukepun melajukan mobilnya ke kediama uchiha,  
"Tadaima..." gumam sasuke, dia yakin tak akan ada yang  
menjawab,  
"Okaeri..hallo ototou" jawab seorang pria yang berbeda 4  
tahun dengan sasuke a.k.a Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari  
uchiha sasuke,  
"Baka Aniki, kapan kau pulang?" Tanya sasuke datar,  
namun didalam hatinya ia senang melihat kakaknya  
pulang (biasanya itachi pulang 1 tahun sekali, sibuk sama  
perusahaan keluarganya, karna orangtua mereka telah  
meninggal)  
"Ck. Bukannya tanya kabar kau malah menyambutku  
dengan pertanyaan itu, apa ksu tak senang melihat  
anikimu ini pulang cepat" ujar itachi pura-pura kesal,  
"Terserah..." jawab sasuke melangahkan kakinya menuju  
kamarnya,  
"Dahimu kenapa? Merah begitu?" Tanya itachi khawatir,  
"Tadi ada orang dobe yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku berhenti  
saat mobil tengah melaju kencang, karna kaget aku  
lansung menginjak rem, alhasil kepalaku terbentur stir  
mobil" jawab sasuke panjang lebar, mengingat kejadian  
tadi dan tersenyum kecil,  
"Mencurigakan..." gumam itachi sambil melihat sasuke  
yang masuk kamar,  
Sedangkan, sasuke didalam kamar lansung merebahkan  
dirinya di kasur king sizenya,  
"Semoga aku memimpikanmu dobe..." gumam sasuke,  
TBC

A/N: Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai, tangan author kaku,  
minta kritik dan sarannya yaaa


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ya kembali lagi dengan author gaje ini, seperti biasa  
author akan mengingatkan pada member semua, jika ada  
yang ga suka naruto cewe, secepatnya tekan tombol  
back, jika tetep ngotot pengen baca resiko tanggung  
sendiri

'FIRST LOVE'  
chapter 3  
Disc: Masashi kishimoto  
Pair : sasufemnaru  
Warning: OOC, abal, gaje, typo bertebaran

(Naruto dream)  
"Kaa-chan, naru ingin menjadi pemain biola seperti kaa-  
chan, tapi kenapa tou-san mendaftarkan naru ke kelas  
pianis?" Tanya naruto kecil,  
"Soalnya dulu kaa-sannya tou-san seorang pianis  
terkenal, dan tou-san ingin salah satu anaknya menjadi  
seorang pianis" jelas wanita berambut merah darah a.k.a  
uzumaki-namikaze kushina,  
"Kenapa bukan saku-nee?" Tanya naruto polos,  
"Saku-nee tak punya bakat sepertimu sayang, sudah  
kamu masuk ke kelas pianis, dan setiap pulang sekolah  
kaa-san aka mengajarkanmu bermain biola, bagaimana?"  
Ujar kushina,  
"Benarkah kaa-chan, horeeee naru mau..." ujar naru  
kecil,

"Kaa-chan, naru malu, naru ga mau tampil" ujar naruto  
sehari sebelum tampil disebuah lomba bergangsi,  
"Kamu harus tampil sayang, banggakan tou-sanmu," ujar  
kushina menyemangati sang putri tercinta,

"Kaa-chan, biola naru jatuh" ujar naruto menunjuk ke  
tengah jalan dan berlari menuju biola pertama yang di  
belikan kushina,  
"Naru.. awas!" Teriak kushina saat melihat sebuah truk  
melaju kencang kearah naruto, karna insting(?)  
Keibuannya, kushina berlari ke arah naruto dan  
mendorong naruto ke pinggir jalan,  
"Kaa-chan...!" Teriak naruto mengguncang-guncang  
tubuh kushina yang berlumuran darah,  
"Na-naru, ba-banggakan tou-sanmu, be-bermainlah pi-  
pi-piano dengan ba-bagus, da-dan ra-raihlah ci-cita-  
cita...mu..." ujar kushina disaat-saat terakhirnya...  
(Naru dream off)  
"Kaa-san..!" Teriak naruto bangun dari mimpinya,  
"Kaa-san..." gumam naruto mengusap air matanya  
yang keluar saat tidur,  
-kediaman Uchiha-  
Seluruh pelayan termasuk itachi dibuat cengo saat sasuke  
berkata ingin naik bus ke sekolah, ckck saking ingin  
bareng sama pujaan hati.  
Dan disinilah dia, di halte dekat rumahnya, ia tak peduli  
para gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lapar' dan  
untung saja bus segera datang, namun sialnya ia tak  
dapat tempat duduk, dengan terpaksa ia berdiri, dihalte  
berikutnya terlihat naruto naik bus yang sama, dan  
bernasib sama seperti sasuke, dia tak dapat tempat  
duduk, diapun berdiri tepat di belakang sasuke, namun  
seorang pria yang tak muda lagi ingin melecehkan naruto,  
dengan cepat sasuke menggenggam lengan pria itu dan  
meremasnya, tak lupa memberikan deatlarge tersadisnya,  
membuat nyali pria itu ciut, dengan gentle sasuke  
membuka jaketnya dan melilitkan di pinggang naruto,  
"Jika kau pake rok pendek jangan lupa bawa jaket dan  
lilitkan seperti ini, dasar dobe..." bisik sasuke tepat di  
telinga naruto, (kesannya kaya orang pelukan dari  
belakang )  
"Te-teme-senpai..." ujar naruto sedikit kaget, dan  
membalikan badan agar dapat berhadapan dengan sasuke  
namun karna bus yang penuh naruto hanya dapat melihat dada bidang sasuke,  
'Ckiitt'  
Bus tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak dan dengan gerakan  
slowmotion naruto terjatuh namun pinggangnya di tahan  
sasuke, beberapa saat mereka terdiam sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan melepaskan diri,  
-skip time-  
Akhirnya bus sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, naruto  
dengan cepat berjakan lurus ke arah gerbang, sedangkan  
sasuke dia berbelok ke tempat teman-temannya yang ada  
di tempat parkir,  
"PDKT hmm... sasuke" ujar suigetsu menyerigai jail,  
"Bukan urusanmu.." jawab sasuke,  
"Sasuke-kun... aku buatkan bento untukmu looh" ujar  
sakura dengan gaya manja,  
"Aku tak mau.." ujar sasuke berlalu pergi,  
'Lihat saja sasuke, kau akan bertekuk lutut, mengemis-  
ngemis cintaku' batin sakura menyeringai mengerikan,  
-Kembali ke naruto-  
"Ohayou minna..." teriak naruto semangat,  
"Ohayo naru-chan, ehh tak biasanya kau pakai jaket dan  
dililitkan ke pinggang," ujar hinata melihat jaket sasuke,  
"Ahh ini, aku lupa, ini milik teme-senpai,," ujar naruto,  
"Siapa teme-senpai itu naruto?" Tanya kiba penasaran,  
"Oh.. teme-senpai itu, uchiha sasuke, tadi dia  
meminjamkan jaketnya padaku," jawab naruto polos,  
'Gubrakk'  
Siswa dan siswi yang curi-curi dengar jatuh dengan tidak  
elitenya,  
"Ekh.. kalian kenapa?" Tanya naruto melihat teman-  
temannya terjatuh,  
"Ehehe.. tak apa naru-chan" jawab salah satu dari  
mereka,  
"Oooh.. aku kira apa.." ujar naruto,  
-skip time- (lagi)  
saat istirahat, naruto tak ikut sahabat-sahabatnya ke  
kantin karna dia ingin mengembalikan jaket sasuke,  
"Permisi, aku cari te- sasuke-senpai" ujar naruto dari  
pintu kelas sasuke,  
"Ada apa dobe?" Tanya sasuke,  
"Aku mau mengembalikan jaket ini, arigatou sasuke-  
senpai" jawab naruto mengembalikan jaketnya,  
"Hn. Lain kali kau bawa jaket sendiri" ujar sasuke,  
Naruto tak merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari para  
FG sasuke terlebih sakura yang ternyata sekelas dengan  
sasuke,  
'Awas kau anak pembawa sial' batin sakura,  
Naruto berjalan ke arah kantin menyusul teman-  
temannya, namun ia ditarik kedalam kamar mandi siswi,  
'Bruuk'  
Naruto di dorong ke tembok oleh 2 orang gadis, yang  
ternyata itu adalah sakura dan Yamanaka Ino,  
"Ittai... saku-nee kenapa mendorong naru?" Tanya  
naruto,  
"Aku bukan nee-sanmu, belum cukupkah kau mengambil  
kaa-san dariku dan sekarang sasuke-kun" teriak naruto  
marah,  
"A-apa maksud saku-nee?" Tanya naruto tak mengerti,  
"Jauhi sasuke-kun, kau itu anak pembawa sial,  
jika kau masih tetap mendekati sasuke-kun, kau akan  
menyesal" ancam sakura,  
"Ta-tapi kami hanya teman" ujar naruto membela diri,  
'Plak'  
"Jauhi sasuke naruto..." ujar ino menampar wajah naruto,  
dan akhirnya mereka berdua meninggalkan naruto yang  
masih menangis di kamar mandi, diapun keluar dari  
kamar mandi itu, berlari ke arah atap sekolah. TBC

A/N: gimana? Makin gaje yaa? Ini ngetiknya pakai  
sistem kebut sejam loohh, minta kritik dan saran,


End file.
